


Til Death Do We Part

by OfTheSea9513



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheSea9513/pseuds/OfTheSea9513
Summary: Luke could never be too careful, especially in anything concerning Deckard Shaw. He knew that even in death that guy had the ability to create a world of problems for him.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Til Death Do We Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/gifts).



> Gift to the amazing (and wonderfully patient) Layla_Joy for the Shobbs Fic Exchange. I know it's ridiculously late, but I hope you still like it!

Luke walked into the large, cold room. Out of instinct, he quickly assessed the room, identifying any potential threats and recognizing all possible exits. He could never be too careful, especially in anything concerning Deckard Shaw. He knew that even in death that guy had the ability to create a world of problems for Luke.

As expected, there were far less people than one would expect at a typical wake. Luke knew Deckard wasn’t much for close friendships, and he definitely didn’t expect the Shaw family to gather all in one place. They knew better than to let themselves be sitting ducks.

Luke stood in the doorway, surveying the kind of people that had taken the time to grieve the infamous Deckard Shaw. Luke lifted an eyebrow at the small gaggle of young attractive women weeping by the casket. _Of course._ He held back a chuckle, remembering where he was. Luke scanned over the scattering of what he was sure were either government agents or criminal mob bosses who likely only came to make sure Deckard was actually dead. Beyond these two odd groups of mourners, the only other people there that Luke knew were the Toretto gang. At the moment they were milling around off to the side, talking amongst themselves. They all had serious, somber faces, which Luke figured was more than anyone could ask of them, considering their very…….complicated history with the Brit. Dom looked over and gave him a quick nod, and Luke took that as an invitation to join them.

Letty came up to him and gave him as tight of a hug as she could while seven months pregnant. Dom, ever the subdued man he’s always been, settled for a hand on the shoulder.

“Sup Hobbs. Sam’s not with you?”

Luke shook his head. “Naw. Didn’t wanna put her through all this. She’s staying with her Aunt Linda.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. We left Brian with Letty’s family.” Dom glances over at the casket and shook his head. “Can’t seem to wrap my head around the idea of him really being dead. A part of me still expects this to be some sort of trick.”

Letty chuckled at that. “Definitely seems like something the guy would try to pull.”

Luke shook his head. “I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t seen the autopsy report with my own eyes. Guess the Brit wasn’t as invincible as he thought he was.”

As the wake began and everyone moved to find their seats, one of the people that Luke was sure was a government agent walked to the front and began to speak. Luke ended up tuning most of it out. It was almost amusing, knowing none of these people knew anything about who Deckard Shaw really was anyways. Luke knew they were just going to repeat the same standard, vague platitudes everyone says when someone they didn’t know and didn’t like very well passed away. When everyone had heard the news about Deckard’s death and that there was going to be a funeral, Dom and Letty had asked Luke why he hadn’t wanted to speak himself, but he brushed them off, telling them he couldn’t find the words, which wasn’t a total lie. Unless he was talking smack, Luke wasn’t really great with his words, and the person he would usually talk smack with was Deckard himself. Luke found himself reminiscing about all the times he and Deckard had gone back and forth. Early on in knowing each other their smack talk was almost always done out of malice, but once they grew closer and fonder of each other it just became a way to see who could come up with the cleverest comeback. Either way, it would always somehow end with them closer than they were before.

Luke came back to the present when everyone around him began to get up and get ready to head out to the cemetery. Letty came up to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. “C’mon, you can ride with us. You shouldn’t have to be alone right now.”

Luke gave her a thankful smile and shook his head. “I’ll be right there. I think I just need a moment.”

Dom nodded, a knowing look in his eye, and led his family out of the room.

Luke slowly made his way up to the casket and looked down at Deckard’s calm, lifeless face. He had never seen Deckard’s face so still. He leaned down slowly and said,

“Get up asshat, I know you’re not dead.”

Deckard’s eyes flew open and his signature sneer came back to his face.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock, you want a cookie for figuring it out?” Luke rolled his eyes as he helped Deckard out of the casket.

“Nice touch with the models crying over your body by the way.”

Deckard smirked. “What can I say, I tend to leave a lasting memory.”

Before Luke could respond with his own witty reply, Deckard grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought their lips together in a resounding kiss. Luke melted into it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. It had been a while since he’d gotten a chance to hold Deckard in his arms.

Suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place, Luke pulled back and gave Deckard a serious look.

“So you wanna let me know what’s going on and who’s after you? Is it Eteon again or something?”

“Nah, nothing big like that. Just a run of the mill drug lord I needed the element of surprise over. Still, I could use a hand if you’re not too busy, twinkletoes.”

Luke grinned, pulled two guns out of the inside of his jacket and winked at Deckard. “Why else do you think I’m here, princess?” Look nodded his head towards one of the doors. “C’mon, I caught a glimpse of an exit out the back.”

Before he could hand over one of his guns, Deckard opened up the bottom half of the casket to reveal a whole armory of weapons, from handguns to machine guns to grenades.

Luke shook his head with a smile. _Should have expected the Brit to always be armed to teeth._

Once Deckard had managed to holster every gun and explosive possible onto his body they quickly moved through the back of the mortuary.

“So I take it you let the family in on the scheme?”

Deckard huffed a laugh. “If I ever die for real, they’re gonna know it. We’ve each ‘died’ at least five times by now.”

“What are you guys keeping track or something?”

“More like keeping score. I’m closing in on Owen, the little shit, but none of us have gotten close to mum’s count.”

Luke laughed to himself, entirely unsurprised at the Shaw family antics at this point. He looked through the last door out of the building and, once he was sure the coast was clear, signaled for Deckard to follow him outside.

So do you got a car waiting for you out here or something?”

“Course not. Too obvious. We’re taking your piece of junk.” Deckard said, already walking towards Luke’s truck.

“So your plan entirely banked on me figuring out that you weren’t dead?”

Deckard had already somehow managed to get Luke’s passenger side open, despite the fact that it had been locked. “I thought you’d be flattered. That’s giving you a lot of credit there, pea brain.”

Before Deckard could climb into the passenger seat Luke suddenly grabbed him by the arm. “Hey!” Deckard shot him a questioning look. Understandable, considering they had worked together on so many missions at this point that they had fallen into this easy flow.

“Thanks for not being dead.”

While Luke had figured out in his head what Deckard’s plan was pretty effortlessly, the entire time he couldn’t get rid of that fear in his chest rising at the idea that this time was the real deal and Deckard was really never coming back.

Luke knew where this fear was coming from. He’ll never forgot the first time Deckard faked his own death for a mission they were both on. That time, he had to see Deckard “die” with his own eyes. Long before Luke knew Deckard well enough to know that faking his own death was a card he liked to keep up his sleeve and wasn’t scared of using, Luke had been devastated at the thought of not being there in time to save Deckard. He had gone through such guilt and grief at the time, before he had even come close to understanding the full extent of what he felt for the Brit, and it had haunted him to this day.

Deckard, practically able to read Luke’s mind at this point, gave him a warm, comforting look.

“Hey, don’t worry huh? I’m not dying anytime soon. There ain’t a man alive that can take me down. You should know, you’ve tried several times haven’t ya twinkletoes.”

Deckard gave him a wink that Luke received with a wide grin.

They both hopped into the car, ready to take on whatever mess was waiting for them.


End file.
